Vagus nerve stimulation (VNS) has been applied to modulate various physiologic functions and treat various diseases. One example is the modulation of cardiac functions in a patient suffering heart failure or myocardial infarction. The myocardium is innervated with sympathetic and parasympathetic nerves including the cardiac branches of the vagus nerve. Activities in the vagus nerve, including artificially applied electrical stimuli, modulate the heart rate and contractility (strength of the myocardial contractions). Electrical stimulation applied to the vagus nerve is known to decrease the heart rate and the contractility, lengthening the systolic phase of a cardiac cycle, and shortening the diastolic phase of the cardiac cycle. This ability of VNS is utilized, for example, to control myocardial remodeling.
In addition to treating cardiac disorders such as myocardial remodeling, VNS is also know to be effective in treating disorders including, but not limited to, depression, anorexia nervosa/eating disorders, pancreatic function, epilepsy, hypertension, inflammatory disease, and diabetes. Because many physiological functions are controlled or affected by the neural activities in the vagus nerve, there is a need to control VNS for the desirable functional outcome while minimizing side effects.